Je t'aime Amour
by Mymi-crazy
Summary: Apres être devenu Shanshu, spike va retouver Buffy en Europe. Cependant il devra ce rappeller ce que d'être mortel, humain et les souffrances que cela peu apporter...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Tout d'abbord je précise ici que aucun des personnage utiliser pour cette fanfic ne m'appartien.Ils appartiennent a Josh Whedon ainsi qu'a fox, wb et ...enfin vous comprenez!

**Situation dans le temps de la série:** Cette histoire ce situe apres le dernier épisode d'Angel, dernier de la saison 5, dernier de la série.

Dommage j'aurais voulu la suite d'angel moi! snif j'adorais, tout comme buffy enfin bref. Je l'ai mise dans la section Buffy puisque l'on vois Angel que quelques ligne et que le plus gros de l'histoire ce passe avec notre fabuleuse Buffy.

Je précise aussi que j'ai mit cette histoire 13ans et plus parce que selon moi, des la saison 6 et meme 5 de buffy, cette série ne s'adresse plus a de jeunes enfants mais plutot a des adolescents, tout comme Angel.

**Blabla: **Cette fic devait être un one-shot mais vu les tonnes d'idées qui roulent dans ma tête, j'ai annulé le projet de OneShot pour faire une ...courte fic (du moins courte pour moi) de plusieurs chapitre!

Maintenant j'espere que vous apprécirez votre lecture et .. ne vous gênez pas a m'envoyer des Reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir!

J'adore les reviews même! hihi

**Remerciments: ** Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement la fabuleuse Gen de m'appuyer autant dans cette fic avec ses commentaires positifs. Je veux aussi remercier tout les gens qui ont lu cette fic, qui l'apprécient et qui me laisse quelques reviews! ;)

Mais je veux par dessus tout Remercier l'une des plus grandes fans de Buffy/Spike qui m'a donner quelques idées pour ma fic, qui m'a fais remarquer quelques erreures que j'avais fait puis, qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle afin que j'écrive la suite. Si elle ne m'achallait pas autant la suite serait probablement plus longue a venir! Merci Jass!

Mymi xxxx


	2. Shanshu

Le soleil brille de mille feu a l'extérieur, je la serre contre moi, caressant ses cheveux. Alors que nos regard ce croisent, une larme coule sur ma joue, elle me sourit... Je lui rend son sourire, lui dis que je l'aime... nous nous embrassons.

1 jour et demi plus tôt...

Je vais en Europe. Angel, Illyria ,Gunn et moi avons combattu, nous avons vaincu. Gunn n'a pas survécu cependant. Avec la blessure qu'il avait. Mais... une surprise m'a touché. J'eu a peine le temps de terminer la bataille, il restait encore quelques démons, quand une grande lumière doré m'a envahis. Ça y est j'allais encore cramé. Illyria s'occupait toujours des autres démons alors que je continuais toujours de cramé. C'étais peut-être mon destin après tout, mais.. C'était quoi ce délire? Ni brûlure, ni aucune sensation comme par exemple mes organes qui ce consume de l'intérieur. Je me suis transformer en lampe de poche maintenant c'est pas génial? Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive toujours à moi! Et puis bon, J'ai décidé de me battre tout de même, je n'allais pas cesser de vivre pour une fichu lumière non? J'ai tuer le dernier démon puis, même s'il ne battait pas, j'ai pu sentir mon coeur ce serrer, mes organes s'emplir de noeud, j'ai manquer d'air, je n'arrivais plus a respirer mais... pourtant je ne respire pas depuis 125 ans. Je suis tombé sur le sol, me suis étendu de tout mon long pour ensuite me recroqueviller sur moi même. Puis plus rien, le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans un lit, celui... d' ANGEL! Je faisais quoi dans son lit hein? Après y avoir amené Dru il m'y amenait moi? Non mais merde! Décidément je délirais littéralement. C'est Illyria qui ce trouvait a mon chevet, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose que j'avais ressentis, comment on appelait cela exactement. Wesley n'était plus la pour lui apprendre quoi que ce sois. C'est en me redressant dans le lit que je sentit quelque chose en moi. Des coups... un coeur. Mon coeur c'était remit a battre à nouveau. Je n'y comprenais rien... J'ai donc levé les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre...

Spike: "La vie"

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps, je suis aussitôt aller voir Angel qui semblait plutôt rancunier. Si les regards pouvaient lancer des pieux je serais probablement un tas de poussière, maintenant. Hé non c'est impossible, mon cœur battais.. si je comprenait bien...

J'ai tenté de me transformer en vampire, rien a faire, je suis bel et bien...

Spike: "Hé c'est quoi ce délire, cette histoire de sangsue c'était bien réel!"

Angel: "Ce n'est pas Sang-sue mais Shanshu."

Son ton était froid et très colérique. Cette simple réplique me fut comprendre quelque chose... c'était assez facile a deviner après tout...

Spike: "Alors c'est ça hein. T'es jaloux! Tu aurais voulu devenir San... Shanshu. Après tout tu as sauvé le monde tant de fois, sa aurait été une récompense digne du grand vengeur de la nuit hein."

Angel: "La ferme Spike!"

Spike: "Non je sais ce qui te rend aussi colérique. Tu aurais voulu avoir ta chance avec Buffy maintenant que tu... Buffy!"

Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'attendre aucune réaction de la part d'Angel, je m'suis tirer. Et me voila maintenant en Europe, a la recherche de mon amour, a la recherche de Buffy. Elle est avec l'immortel, je le sais bien mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai a fouttre, j'ai envies de la voir, qu'il aille ce faire voir. Après tout il c'est tapé Dru pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui voler sa gonzesse, ou plutôt la reprendre. Et tout ce voyage bien entendu sur le bras de Wolfram & Hart. J'ai voyager durant la nuit, après tout il ne restait aucun vol vers l' Europe avant 22h30. Je descend donc de l'avion après un très long moment de vol. J'eu le réflexe de jeter mes bras devant mon visage en reculant de trois pas au contacte du premier rayon de soleil sur ma peau et me rappelles ensuite que c'est fini ce temps la! Angel doit toujours avoir peur du soleil mais moi non! Génial je vais pouvoir me faire bronzer au soleil! J'aurai plus l'air d'un mort... en fait, je ne suis plus un mort!

Je me diriges vers la maison de l'immortel pour apprendre par une femme de ménage qu'elle n'y est plus? Ou peut-elle être au juste? Je m'éloigne donc de cet endroit de malheur pour penser durant un moment. Ou pourrait-elle bien aller en Europe, mis à part chez l'immortel. Pourtant Andrew m'avait affirmer qu'elle habitait toujours l'Europe. Mais oui! Giles est bien Britannique non? Mais ouais il est un anglais! Peut-être habite-t-elle chez lui. Je m'y rend donc aussitôt, pas de temps a perdre peut-être Qu'Angel c'est lancé a ma poursuite. Ha non suis-je bête il doit ce cacher du vilain soleil pour en pas devenir monsieur tas de poussière. Ouais décidément j'adore ça! Me voila maintenant devant la maison de Giles. Bordel il est chaud ce soleil! -- Je m'approche de la porte et je fige. Si elle ce fiche de me voir? Oh et puis merde hein je n'ai qu'une vie a vivre aussi bien en profiter.. bah... bon d'accord celle ci est ma troisième vie mais.. c'est un détail hein! Je cogne a la porte. Personne ne répond, je cogne à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Décidément je n'ai pas de chance... J'ai tellement envies de la voir que j'entend sa voie même si elle n'y est pas... ainsi que celle de l'anglais? Je délire à nouveau?

Buffy: "Spike?"

Mon nom, il avait été prononcer par Buffy? Je me retourne, la regarde. Elle est avec Giles qui lui me dévisage. Je lui sourit alors qu'elle s'approche de moi doucement. Elle semble grandement étonné de me.. Hé merde! J'allais oublier que j'ai clairement dis a Andrews de ne pas lui annoncer que j'étais toujours "vivant" Alors que Giles retire ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec le bas de son chandail, Buffy s'approche de moi. Je m'attend a une accolade de soulagement mais.. cet accolade est remplacé par un grand coup de poing au visage. Je recule de trois pas sous ce coup et fonce contre la porte derrière moi. Je la regarde sans trop comprendre alors que mon premier réflexe est de la frapper a nouveau.

Buffy: "Pourquoi tu me frappes!"

Spike: "Tu m'as frappé!"

Buffy: "Avec raison!"

Spike: "Ha oui la quel!"

Buffy: "Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort! Et qui je vois devant chez moi?"

Spike: " Oh et depuis... hum, je t'ai manqué Amour?"

Elle me frappe à nouveau d'un bon coup de poing au visage. Je la prend par les épaules et la plaque contre la porte, inversant les rôles. Elle me regarde, je la regarde, le tout droit dans les yeux puis, elle se donne un léger élan pour enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses bras contre ma nuque pour m'embrasser d'un fougueux baiser que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Je sens que ce baiser aurait pu dégénérer si Giles ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il parle toujours au mauvais moment celui la! ¬¬

Giles: "Spike erm... que fais-tu dehors? Le soleil est levé et tu.. ne brûle pas?"

Spike: "Ha heu ouais j'allais oublier, je suis Sang sue"

Buffy me relâche et repose ses pieds sur le sol. Il semble que la réplique de Giles lui ai retirer l'envies de faire un petit tour dans sa chambre. Décidément je n'aimerai jamais cet Anglais! Elle me regarde, étonné sans rien comprendre.

Buffy: "Tu es une sang-sue?"

Spike: "Non un san.. Sanshu..."

Giles: "Shanshu... je.. erm... si je me souviens bien il s'agit d'une erm... d'une prophétie. Un vampire ayant sauvé le monde redeviendra humain..."

Buffy: "Tu es humain!"

Spike: "J'allais le dire!"

Buffy: "Tu es humain!"

Je veux répondre mais un poing m'en empêche. Encore celui de Buffy contre mon visage. J'en tombe sur le sol. Ouah elle a frappé fort cette fois ci! Elle me fusille du regard pour ensuite tourner la poignée. Cependant la porte reste fermée, elle essaie à nouveau mais n'y arrive pas. Je la voie soupirer puis, donner un bon coup de pied dans la porte qui elle défonce aussitôt pour la laisser entrer. Je la fixe un instant puis me retourne vers Giles qui lui soupire un court...

Giles: "Et tes clés elles servent a quoi? "

Il secoue la tête puis entre à son tour. Je reste assis sur le sol un moment puis sourit en essuyant le sang sur ma lèvre inférieur. Je lèche mon doigt puis fronce les sourcils en grimaçant. J'ai réellement "manger" cela durant 125 ans! Et en plus j'appréciait... décidément je me contentais de peu! Je me redresse puis m'arrête près de la porte, regardant les débris de celle ci. Je l'adore cette fille! Un sourire, voila ce que je laisse s'afficher contre mes lèvres puis, j'entre à mon tour, derrière eux.


	3. Les retrouvailles

J'entre dans la première pièce qui est en fait le Hall d'entré. Je peux voir Buffy en tourner le coin de mur pour aller vers la gauche. Vu sa réaction je me demande bien une chose. Elle était sincère quand elle m'a avouer son amour juste avant la destruction de la bouche de l'enfer? Je continu ma route pour poursuivre Buffy, je tourne le coin de mur qu'elle venait a peine de tourner pour faire un face a face avec celle ci. Elle m'y attend, les bras croiser.

Buffy: "Depuis quand?"

Spike: "Tu pourrais être plus précise Amour je pige que dalle."

Buffy: "Depuis quand es-tu vivant?"

Spike" Peu importe je suis la!"

Buffy: "Depuis quand!"

Décidément je ne pourrai jamais éviter cette question. Je n'ai pas envies de recevoir un autre coup de point au visage. Vu la douleur que j'ai à la mâchoire, je suis moins résistant qu'a l'époque, du moins qu'il y a 2 jours. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal a m'habituer a ce genre de.. "non force" de mortel. Cette prophétie ne pouvait pas spécifier: Redeviendra humain mais gardera sa force et sa résistance de vampire? Pas de chance Spike tu vas devoir être un microbe maintenant! La question la question, j'allais l'oublier et Buffy s'impatiente.

Buffy: "Alors!"

Spike: "Depuis près d'un an."

Je met mes mains devant mon visage en me reculant d'un pas. Cependant Buffy n'a pas bouger d'un poil, elle me fixe de son même regard neutre. Je déteste quand elle fait sa je n'arrive pas a cerner ses pensées. Et la, j'ai eu l'air totalement ridicule. Allez Spike ressaisis toi t'es pas un lâche t'es simplement un humain! Je replace mes bras le long de mon corps et m'approche à nouveau d'elle.

Buffy: "Si je comprend bien, tu es humain depuis un an et c'est maintenant que tu me l'annonces? Tu aurais pu attendre jusqu'a mon anniversaire l'an prochain tant qu'a y être non?"

Spike: "Hé oh on me laisse pas parler? Mouais, j'avais oublier que vous vous foutiez toujours de mon avis."

Buffy: "Tu aurais voulu que je réagisse autrement! Explique moi comment Spike car je ne vois aucune autre façon!"

Elle marque un point. J'aurais du le lui annoncer, mais elle en avait quoi a fouttre de moi? Après tout elle était avec un autre mec aux dernières nouvelles...

Spike: "J'ai tenté! Crois moi, j'ai tenté plus d'une fois de venir te rejoindre. Simplement, j'étais pris dans Los Angeles."

Buffy: "Tu étais enchaîné je paris?"

Spike: "Tu es la seule à avoir la permission de m'enchaîner Amour."

Son regard s'assombrit, Décidément elle veut des explication. Je perd mon petit sourire provocant pour soupirer et lui prendre le bras. Elle le retire vivement, me regardant toujours de son même regard à la fois sombre et neutre.

Spike: "Je n'ai qu'une intention, du moins pour le moment, et c'est de t'expliquer tout depuis le début, mais pour cela je préfère être confortablement assis a quelque part, peu importe l'endroit et non debout dans un couloir."

Elle me fixe un moment puis baisse sa garde. Je lui prend la main, elle ne la retire pas, puis, je cherche une bonne pièce ou aller bavarder. Elle me propose d'aller parler de tout cela dans sa chambre, au bout du couloir. J'accepte puis nous y allons. Elle referme la porte derrière elle puis, s'assoie sur son lit, m'y invitant avec un simple regard, sans parole, sans rien. Je lui souris puis, retire mon manteau de cuir, le posant sur son bureau pour m'asseoir près d'elle.

Buffy: "Explique moi Spike... je.. je n'y comprend rien."

Sa voie était si douce maintenant. Je l'ai blesser en lui laissant ignorer ma présence sur cette terre? Je pousse doucement une mèche de ses doux cheveux derrière son oreille pour ensuite entreprendre mon récit. Je lui raconte tout, de ma mort a Sunnydale, même si elle y était, de ma "résurrection" à Los Angeles, de comment je suis revenu et bien entendu je n'ai pu passé à coté de l'épisode de la marionnette! Je lui raconte aussi quelques une de nos aventures, de la mort de Fred, le "come back" d'Illyria puis de notre bataille. Je lui annonce la mort de Wesley puis, ce sentiment que j'ai ressentis au moment ou la vie m'envahissait. Elle m'écoute silencieusement, baissant la tête a la mort de Wesley. Elle devait tenir a lui malgré tout, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien d'après Angel et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, je crois que de savoir qu'un de ses observateurs est décédé, cela lui fais du mal.

Spike: "Et puis voila... Je me suis réveiller dans un lit, mes blessures pansé, mon coeur battant dans ma poitrine, mes poumons qui s'emplissent d'air, avec cette sensation de vivre enfin... Puis j'ai pensé a toi. Maintenant que l'apocalypse est passé, que je suis vivant et plus prisonnier de cette ville du malheur, j'avais envies de te voir."

Elle garde le silence, je déteste ce genre de moment. Je dois parler ou en rien dire? Je la fixe, toujours confortablement assis dans son lit. Je suis adossé contre son mur, sur quelques oreillers, une jambe allonger, l'autre plier. Sans prévenir. Elle s'approche de moi, j'espère durant un moment qu'elle vienne poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais son geste me touche tout autant. Elle vient poser sa tête contre mon torse. Elle est calmement couché sur son coté droit puis posa sa main gauche sur mon ventre, pliant ses jambes, les ramenant faiblement contre elle. Cette positon me fait grandement pensée a cette nuit inoubliable passé a ses cotés, près d'un an et demi auparavant. Cette nuit ou elle se sentait si seule, cette nuit ou je lui ai avouer tout mon amour dans une déclaration a n'en plus finir... Cette nuit ou elle ma inviter a dormir près d'elle... Je souris, lui caresse les cheveux, l'entourant de mon bras gauche. Alors que je la fixe, je vois un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres rosé.

Buffy: "Ton coeur bat rapidement, tu es nerveux Spike?"

Je souris a cette réplique puis détourne mon regard.

Spike: "Je suis toujours nerveux a tes cotés... toujours à me questionner si je suis assez bien, si ce que je dis a un sens, si je suis assez bien pour toi..."

Buffy garde le silence a cette réplique. Elle ce contente de me caresser les cotes de sa main gauche. Une chose me hante sans cesse, Cela hante mes pensées, j'ai vraiment envies de lui poser une question mais.. je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrives pas a la formuler correctement dans ma tête pour la lui poser... Peu importe, je me lance.

Spike: "Maintenant que le démon a déserté mon corps... Tu réussiras a m'aimer?"

J'aurais voulu la formuler autrement, j'aurais du la lui poser tout a l'heure quand elle ce baladait dans ma tête mais je n'arrives plus a la retrouver. Alors voila comment elle est ressortie, et je n'apprécie guère. Cependant je la fixe. Elle a cesser tout mouvement, Elle ne caresse plus mes côtes, elle ne sourit plus. Elle semble même pensive. Je n'aurait probablement pas du poser cette question puis, elle relève la tête vers moi, ce redressant faiblement. Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi puis, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un tendre baiser. J'ignorait même que Buffy arrivait a donner de tendre baiser! Je le lui rend, perplexe puis, nos lèvres se séparent.

Spike: "..."

Je n'y comprend rien... ça veux dire oui?

Buffy: "J'ai réussis a t'aimer il y a 3ans..."

Spike: "Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis!"

Buffy: "Oui... Te perdre m'a fait comprendre quelque chose.."

Spike: "Qui est?..."

Buffy: "Je ne cessais de te repousser... et je t'ai perdu sans même avoir eu la chance de vivre l'amour qui nous unis. Mais tu es la maintenant... C'est une seconde chance qu'on m'a donner... On m'a donner la chance de vivre cet amour, je ne la laisserai pas filer.."

Je la fixe un moment puis, Je glisse ma main sur sa joue, quelques doigts sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser assez rapidement, d'un fougueux baiser. ET il semble qu'elle a soudainement la même envies que moi puisqu'elle ce redresse pour s'asseoir en califourchon sur moi, me retirant mon t-shirt. Nos lèvres se séparent alors qu'Elle le lance sur le sol puis, je lui retire le sien sans être étonner qu'elle ne porte aucun soutiens gorge... Je l'admire durant un moment pour l'embrasser sur la nuque, la mordre a quelques reprise. Je l'entend gémir quand un frisson traverse son corps. Nous nous enlaçons, nous embrassons pour ensuite nous dévêtir complètement, nous offrant le plus merveilleux cadeau de retrouvaille qui puisse exister sur terre. Nous nous offrons cette preuve d'amour inévitablement agréable.


	4. La Matinée

Nous avons fais l'amour pour la premiere fois...

Bien entendu nous avions déja coucher ensemble mais quand on y pense il sagissait plutôt de Baise et non de faire l'amour. Autrefois je la présumait amoureuse, j'en étais certain mais rien nétait prouvé... Maintenant si. Je lui ai dit je t'aime... Elle m'a aussi dis Je t'aime.. et son regard était très sincère. La tueuse m'aime enfin... d'amour et non pas pour me fouttre la râclé de ma vie... Après avoir fait l'amour, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre, je m'éveille a l'instant et réalise vraiment le geste que nous avons commis.. C'est encore mieu quand on es vivant... délicieux, vraiment délicieux! J'ai pu goutter sa peau, sa salive bien que tout cela n'ai aucun goût particulier. Et bien c'est faux. Perdez le sens du goût durant 125 ans et croyez moi ensuite vous remarquer tout ce qui a un leger gout, la peau en a un. Elle goutait sucré... d'une douceur incroyable.. Je n'ai pas simplement découvert que Buffy savait embrasser tendrement aujourd'hui, j'ai appris aussi qu'elle savait faire tendrement l'amour! Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru possile! Je suis éveillé depuis deja 20minutes. Nous sommes couché en cuillère alors que je lui caresse le bas ventre. Elle ouvre les yeux, je la fixe un moment... Elle regard ou elle ce trouve puis, sens une main sur son ventre. Elle me saisit aussitot le bras sur la défencive. Je fronce les sourcils... elle avait déja oublier notre nuit ensemble? Ou elle m'avait utiliser comme il y a quelques années. Je sens mon coeur se serré, attroce douleur, quand elle tourne la tête vers moi. Elle sourit puis relâche mon bras pour ce blottir contre moi. Un grand soupir de soulagement sort d'entre mes lèvres alors que je ne peux cesser de me traiter de moviette mentalement. J'ai passer a quelques centimetres de pleurer parce que j'ai cru qu'elle m'avais utiliser! Ressaisis toi Spike depuis quand est-ce que tu pleures pour ça! Décidément je suis beaucoup plus sensible en Humain qu'en vampire. Je ne vais tout de même pas redevenir le poète raté que j'étais avant ma "non-vie". Elle me fait face pour poser sa tête sur mon torce. Nous demerons nu sous les couvertures quand j'entend sa voie.

Buffy: "Nous sommes resté dans le lit cette fois ci.. c'est étonnant! Dommage j'aurais aimé que tu vois ma nouvelle moquette!"

Je me met a rire en la fixant, me rappellant une des nombreuses fois ou nous avons "baiser" à quelques mètres du lit pour finalement ce retrouver sous la moquette. Bien entendu elle avait jeté cette derniere réplique a la blague. Je la fixe donc en haussant les sourcils avec un regard qui ce veut provoquant.

Spike: "Je la verrai bien assez tôt Tueuse ;)"

Elle me sourit pour poser un baiser sur mon torse, y laissant une morsure. Je ferme les yeux sous l'agréable sensation de cette douleure. Bien que je sois Humain j'aime toujours la douleur, je suis Mazo? Probablement que oui... la tueuse peut me faire suporter d'innombrables souffrance j'apprécirai toujours! Peu importe, pour le moment plus rien d'autre n'est dans ma tête que le baiser qu'elle me donne. Je la caresse un moment sans séparer mes lèvres des siennes puis, elle met fin a ce baiser que j'aurais laissé durer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Buffy: "Je crois que c'est la premiere fois que j'apprécie une prophécie."

Spike: "J'aimerais en dire autant mais j'ai toujours apprécié les prophécies du mal... Cependant, c'est la premiere prophécie positive, du moins pour les gentils, que j'apprécis."

Elle sourit puis m'embrasse à nouveau d'un court baiser afin de me faire taire puis, je la fixe un moment.

Spike: "Oh oui je l'adore cette prophécie!"

Je serra sa taille contre moi pour l'embrasser a nouveau, tournant vers la guahce dans le lit, la plaçant donc au dessus de moi. Je ses ses genoux ce posé de chaques coté de mon corp, ses mains sur le matelas juste au dessus de mes épaules. Elle me fixe un moment d'un regard tendre et provoquant puis, ce penche au dessus de mes lèvres. Je ferme es yeux, attend le baiser alors qu'il ne vient jamais, J'ouvre le s yeux puis fronce les sourcils pour relever faiblement la tête de l'oreiller afin d'attraper se slevres qu' elle éloigne à nouveau. Décidément elle a envis de taquiner mes lèvres des siennes alors que j'ai plutot envis de l'embrasser. Je passerait le reste de ma vie a l'embrasser... elle ramène ses lèvres vers les miennes, frolant les miennes. Alors que j'allais les attraper, elle ce retire à nouveau, me fixant avec un sourire assez aguicheur accrocher aux levres. Elle joue ce jeux encore une fois cependant, quand elle releve la tête je glisse rapidement ma main derriere sa tête pour la tirer vers moi, posant un fougueux baiser contre ses levres. Elle s'assoie juste au dessus de mes partie génitales puis, nous bavardons durant un moment. après un bon moment de bavardage, près d'une heure, Nous décidons de nous habiller pour aller faire une balade a l'extérieur. Après tout Buffy avait rarement pu prendre un bain de soleil avec ses petits amis. En descendant à la cuisine, Giles fait une remarque a Buffy comme quoi elle ce serais coucher tôt la veille. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'affirmer a Giles qu'elle ne c'était pas endormis tôt pour recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Buffy. Je frottes donc l'endroit frappé tout en laissant un sourire assez provoquant prendre place sur mes lèvres pour m'installer à la table. questionnant le vieil anglais sur sa vie "passionnante" pour ne pas dire enmerdante.

Giles: "Depuis quand t'interesses-tu à ma vie Spike?"

Cette phrase me fit le fixer un moment silencieusement. La simple pensée de lancer cette réplique me répugnait. J'ai toujours détesté l'anglais et je le détesterai toujours. Cependant Buffy tient énormément a lui alors, je ferai des sacrifice!

Spike: "Giles mais quelle question, Votre vie m'a toujours intéresser.. mais qu'est-ce que je raconte la... votre vie m'a toujours ennuyer, cependant... La vie de mon futur beau-père ce doit de m'intéresser!"

Giles: "Son futur... vous êtes fiancé?"

Je regarde Buffy un moment. Ses yeux prirent en une seconde le même diamètre que les oeufs posé sur le comptoir. Sans ajouter quoi que ce sois elle tourne dos a son ancien observateur pour mettre du beurre dans la poêle. L'anglais ne semble pas vraiment fier de la réaction de la tueuse vu le regard qu'il lui porte. Cette réponse n'avait pas été très claire. Je m'empresse donc de mettre fin a ses interrogations. Bien que son regard troublé me plait énormément soit dit en passant!

Spike: "Ça viendra."

Si vous pouviez voir le regard qu'il me jette a l'instant... Réussis, j'en ai presque des frissons! Ce genre de regard devait faire taire le chien de poche qu'était Angel, mais l'anglais devra trouver une autre façon avec moi. Je lui répond a son regard d'un léger sourire au coins des lèvres pour ensuite entendre Buffy me demander comment je prend mes oeufs. Je lui répond que je n'ai pas manger un seul oeuf depuis 125ans, qu'elle s'amuse a me faire découvrir une toute nouvelle façon de les mangers. Elle me sourit, je la fixe, oubliant totalement la présence de Giles dans la pièce. Cependant, une brûlure se fait ressentir sur ma main que je retire aussitôt, passant mon doigt sur la douleur en question, regardant froidement Giles. Une goûte d'eau bouillante a éclaboussé sur ma main quand il m'a servit un thé. Cependant aucun mot d'excuse ne sortit d'entre les lèvres de l'anglais qui me fixait après ma réaction expressive. Plus un seul son ne se fait entendre mis à part le crépitement du beurre dans la poêle puis, le bruit de la fourchette contre le pot de vitre dans lequel Buffy bat les oeufs. Je le fusille du regard un moment pour préparer mon thé. Et j'allais devoir m'intéresser a cela? a cette vie qui semblait vaguement pathétique! Cette vie qui n'avait probablement été que.. comme je l'ai dis il y a quelques années, tasse de thé, tasse de thé, tasse de thé, dépucelage raté, tasse de thé, tasse de thé. Non mais quel merdier. -- Alors que Buffy ce décide enfin a engagé la conversation avec Giles, je glisse la tasse contre mes lèvres pour faire pénétrer le liquide chaud entre celles ci. Une grimace ce dessine sur mon visage alors que je le pose vivement sur le comptoir. Pour être chaud c'était chaud! Et voila, la seconde chose que goûtait ma bouche, la première étant al peau de Buffy, ce trouve être un liquide qui me brûle la langue. Je peux déjà sentir mes papilles gustative enfler. Buffy relâche aussitôt sa spatule pour ce diriger vers moi.

Buffy: "Tu t'es brûlé?.. laisse maman chasser cette douleur."

Elle glisse ses mains sur mes joues pour m'embrasser, caressant ma langue avec la sienne. Un sourire se faufile sur mes lèvres entre 2 baiser puis, je place mes mains sur sa taille pour la tirer vers moi. Maintenant assise sur moi, elle me couvre de baiser, ses bras autour de ma nuque quand la voie de l'anglais vient encore une fois tout gâcher.

Giles: "Pitié cessez avant de me couper l'apétie."

Buffy cesse de m'embrasser pour me regarder un moment puis, elle ce retire de sur moi, laissant un léger Pardon sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il l'a transformé? Buffy Summers demandait pardon pour embrasser son petit ami? Elle était probablement un clone. Ça y est je délire à nouveau. Ressaisis-toi vieux c'est bien Buffy! Personne ne peux faire l'amour comme elle ni même son clone robotiser le plus parfait. Je me redresse, vais près de Buffy, prend le lait, le sucre puis reviens vers la table pour en verser dans mon thé. Giles me regarde dégoûté alors que je hausse un sourcil. Il ne répond rien, regardant simplement la quantité inestimable de sucre que j'ajoute a mon thé puis, j'entend ensuite sa voie ajouter.

Giles: "Je préférais te voir boire du sang de porc a la petite paille."

Spike: "Je préférais aussi! Je ne peux m'imaginer sucer votre sang en buvant du thé... Maintenant devinez à quoi je pensais en buvant ce sang a la paille?"

Ajoutais-je pour continuer toujours de sucré mon thé. Je le goûte, parfaitement délicieux! Puis au même moment, Buffy pose devant moi une gigantesque omelette a la saucisse. Étonné par la grosseur de cet omelette, je garde silence alors qu'elle ce met a rire sous mon expression faciale. Elle m'affirme que ce n'est pas tout pour moi puis, elle en pose une part dans l'assiette de Giles pour ensuite s'asseoir près de moi. Elle me tend une fourchette puis, nous dégustons dans le silence. Un gémissement digne d'une jouissance extrême ce fit entendre. Je compris alors que ce gémissement venait de moi quand le regard de L'anglais et de la tueuse ce porta sur moi. Vu le goût exquis ce cette nourriture je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Un léger rire ce fut entendre venant de Buffy alors que Giles regarde son assiette. C'est aussi a ce moment précis que je me rend compte a quel point j'ai faim... Depuis la veille je n'avais rien avaler, trop préoccuper par Buffy pour manger quoi que ce sois. Il y avait déjà 24heures que je n'avais rien avaler et de plus, quelque chose de consistant puisque depuis 125 ans je n'avalais que du sang et de l'alcool. 2minutes et 37seconde. C'est le temps que j'ai pris pour dévorer cette bouffe délicieuse. Je laisse échapper un signe bien distinctif de ma digestion, un rot assez bruyant qui arrache un second regard sombre de Giles puis, un faible coup sous la table de Buffy. Je m'en excuse a contre coeur puis, sirote mon thé pour ensuite entendre une voie.

Giles: "Alors? Spike a fais fort hier tu m'as tirer 5 fois du sommeil Buffy, tâches de hurler moins fort la nuit prochaine."

À cette réplique, je relève la tête, grandement amusé pour voir Buffy recraché son thé sur la table. Heureusement j'ai terminé mon assiette! Étonné par cette réplique, Buffy laisse s'échapper un..

Buffy: "Giles!" assez expressif.

Spike: "5 fois? Vous perdez l'ouïe Giles elle a hurlé 13 fois vous devriez prendre rendez-vous avec votre méde.. aie. D'accord je me tais."

Un coup de pied sous la table, signe bien distinctif de :La ferme! Made in Buffy Summers. Comme promit je garde silence, croisant les bras contre mon torse.

Buffy: "Non mais regardez vous, de vrais gamins. Giles, Spike est désormais mon petit ami que cela vous plaise ou non vous allez devoir l'accepter."

Un sourire, voila ce que j'offrit a Giles, un sourire fier et moqueur quand Buffy s'adresse soudainement à moi ce qui me fait perdre tout sourire.

Buffy: "Et toi, tu gardes tes répliques et tes sourires pour toi! Giles est "ton beau-père" et un peu de respect ne serait pas trop demander de ta part non plus."

Je détourne le regard sans rien dire tel un gamin de 8ans le ferait. J'entend Giles respirer comme s'il allait prendre parole puis, je vois Buffy lever le doigt en sa direction. Il ce tait puis, termine son assiette. La tueuse se rassoie sur la chaise puis, continu elle aussi son repas.

Spike: "J'adore quand tu es aussi autoritaire Tueuse!"

Elle me regarde puis, sourit en glissant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mais ce reprend aussitôt avec un regard qui ce veut autoritaire.

Buffy: "La ferme Spike!"


End file.
